


Flower Crown(s)

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: celebrating the next step
Kudos: 1





	Flower Crown(s)

In many ways Phil had been able to surprise his boyfriend Dan before today and in many ways he would be able to surprise him tomorrow.  
  
Nothing, nothing could have prepared the curly haired young man for what was about to happen, when a stranger, a teenage girl approached him, an attempt to get a picture with him. She appeared very touched, more than the usual typical phan. What was even weirder, was that she left him the rose she brought.  
It had a pretty pink-ish color to it, Dan liked it, he held on to it, continuing to follow the path. He knew where he was going, but for a moment he considered taking a short-cut, taking quite some effort, climbing a small rock to get on the other side, but for him looking like out of nowhere, an eldery couple pulled him right back down by his black jacket.  
Dan was surprised and shocked, who were these people? He didn't get to ask them though, because next thing he knew, was that the husband gave him his rose.  
Now Dan had two.  
He kept walking, gazing at the pink and red roses in his hand. A young boy looked up to him, briefly Dan thought, the boy was going to start laughing or make fun, or worse, distroy the flowers with his skateboard, but then he noticed a purple rose on his collar and kindly asked, if it was for him actually.  
  
A couple steps further, Dan came across a bench, a bench no one was sitting on, a lonely pack of gummy bears splayed out, abandoned by it's owner. Without thinking anything, he reached in it. ONE single freaking gummy bear... the rest of them were just eaten... and Dan knew exactly by whom. A wide smile plastered on his face, while devouring it.  
By the foot of the bench, a rose. Peach. What a nice color.  
  


Dan hiked upwards and really had trouble to catch his breath every now and then, until-  
"Blimey!" His grandmother hugged him tightly, a rose transfered into his hand.  
What was going on?  
At this point Dan's suspicion grew and he started losing himself into dreams, so much, that he didn't realize, his Grandma was talking him somewhere.  
Somewhere over the rainbow.

All kinds of flowers, with different smells and colors, guided him the way to the highlighted spot in the middle, where friends and family gathered to welcome him and celebrate him, all of them holding roses. He got showered in them.  
Signs and roll-up-banners showed himself, happy, joyful and with the only person, Dan was missing here, the only person, who could make this better, the only person, he wanted to be with right now.  
  
  
And sometimes when you wish something upon the universe, it hears you.  
A man with a flower crown and darker hair, with nearly transparent facial features, holding a large vase, filled with water, stepped out behind one of the banners.  
Dan's eyes teared up, what a surprise.  
  
In this moment, he knew.  
Or maybe, he had known for forever.

Dan gently placed his roses in the vase and set it onto a table close to them, when he was given a matching flower crown.  
  
  
Nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared him for what was about to happen.  
When a keyboarder started playing and the saxophone joined the song and their loved ones sang to it, Dan rest his head on Phil's shoulder and wished for this moment to never end. But it did. They always do.  
Just to be replaced by this one.  
  
  
Phil took a step back, reached into his jacket pocket, before looking Dan deeply in the eyes-  
He meant this, he wanted him to know.  
Down on one knee, Phil cleared his throat and asked the question of all questions.  
  
Dan's answer was inaudible, drowned in sobs and tears of joy, so he nodded, to make sure, Phil got it.  
Everyone got it.

A pyro artist started a firework and burned a flaming heart on the ground, which impressed a lot of the watchers, not Dan and not Phil though.

They only had eyes for each other. Blooming.


End file.
